The present invention relates to improvements in sliders for engaging fasteners provided at the opening portions of bags, and more particularly to improvements in a slider for engaging at least two fasteners provided inside of opposed edge portions of an article- enclosing bag defining an opening thereof, the fasteners each comprising a male fastener member extending on the inner surface of one of the edge portion and a female fastener member extending on the inner surface of the other edge portion and opposed to the male fastener member, the slider being improved so that the fasteners can be readily and reliably engaged by a single sliding movement of the slider as fitted around the opening-defining edge portions of the bag in clamping engagement therewith.
Sliders have been proposed for engaging fasteners of the type mentioned. For example, fastener engaging sliders are known which are disposed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 77518/1994, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 137607/1993.
The disclosed sliders are each fitted around the opening portion of a bag provided with fasteners, and have the advantage that the fasteners can be easily and reliably engaged to close the bag opening portion merely by slidingly moving the slider once along the opening edge of the bag, but have the following drawbacks.
The slider disclosed in the former publication is very likely to slip off from the bag beyond the side edge portion of the bag when completely moved slidingly, and is accordingly likely to become lost or requires the cumbersome procedure of fitting the slider accurately around the opening portion of the bag every time the slider becomes released from the bag.
In the case of the slider disclosed in the latter publication, the fastener end is provided with a clamp or like slipping-off preventing member for precluding the slider from slipping off the bag upon completion of sliding movement, whereas provision of such preventing member at the opening portion of the bag is not desirable because of an increased number of steps required for making bags and also entails the problem of impairing the appearance of the bag.